


Gamera

by sister_wolf



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-13
Updated: 2004-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging his jacket up in the hall closet, Fraser said, "I was smiling at <i>you</i>, not the movie, which was terrible.  Words cannot describe the utter inaccuracy of its so-called 'science'."</p><p>"That's not the point, Frase."  Ray wandered into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "I'm putting the kettle on for ya."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gamera

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge.

"Admit it. You liked it," Ray said, unlocking the door to their apartment.

"I will admit no such thing," Fraser protested. Dief followed them in, immediately curling up on 'his' recliner.

"You did too like it. I saw you smiling."

Hanging his jacket up in the hall closet, Fraser said, "I was smiling at _you_ , not the movie, which was terrible. Words cannot describe the utter inaccuracy of its so-called 'science'."

"That's not the point, Frase." Ray wandered into the kitchen, calling over his shoulder, "I'm putting the kettle on for ya."

"Thank you." Fraser picked up Ray's jacket from the sofa and hung it neatly alongside his own.

Returning from the kitchen, beer in hand, Ray protested, "Fraser, you know you don't have to do that."

"I live in hope that my good example will eventually inspire you." Fraser sat down on the sofa, automatically lifting his arm so that Ray could snuggle against him. "The very idea that nuclear tests could create a giant, irradiated lizard is absolutely preposterous, and demonstrates a failure to grasp the basic principles of genetics--"

"It's a summer movie, a popcorn flick," Ray argued, waving his beer. "You watch them to see things blow up, not to learn about science!"

Frowning at him, Fraser protested, "That's a terrifically short-sighted approach to the matter. I'm sure that there were children in the audience whose understanding of biology will forever be distorted by--"

"You wanna know where I learned all about science? Monster movies."

"That explains a lot, actually," Fraser murmured.

Ray gave him a sharp glance, but continued, "Movies just like that one, but with guys in funny rubber suits instead of fancy computer-generated special effects. A bunch of giant radioactive flying monsters who really wanted to stomp on Tokyo for some reason. Godzilla, Mothra, Gamera..."

"Gamera?" Fraser demanded, distracted. "You named your turtle after a monster in a movie?"

"Yep. A giant, radioactive, flying _turtle_. Firebreathing, too. And, hey, you got no room to criticize-- you named your wolf after a prime minister."

"I'm sure John Diefenbaker would be heartened by that comparison." At that, Dief whuffled at Fraser, then promptly went back to sleep. "And if you'll excuse me, I believe the kettle is about to boil."

Ray followed him into the kitchen and sat on the counter, watching Fraser measure out tea into a strainer, place the strainer into a small teapot, and pour in hot water. "How is it that you can make making tea look macho?"

Setting the timer, Fraser gave him a skeptical look. "Macho?"

"Yeah. I dunno, tea just seems like something that little old ladies drink, but you make it look all precise and manly and stuff."

Fraser shook his head. "Yet again you demonstrate the unreasonable American prejudice against tea-drinking. You know, tea is the most consumed beverage in the world, after water."

"You mean it's not the same thing?" Ray grinned. "Nah, I'm just teasing you."

"You," Fraser said, gently poking one of Ray's knees, "Are absolutely incorrigible."

Ray hooked his fingers in Fraser's suspenders and tugged him closer, until Fraser was pressed against the counter between Ray's spread knees. "So why don't you... incorridge me?"

Fraser winced. "That was a _terrible_ pun, Ray."

"Yeah? Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ray slid the suspenders off Fraser's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," Fraser said, rubbing his palms up and down the length of Ray's denim-clad thighs.

"Oh yeah?" Ray slid his hands over Fraser's shoulders and into his hair, pulling him into a kiss.

Fraser closed his eyes, tilting his head, and kissed Ray softly, closed-mouthed, once, twice, closing his teeth over Ray's pouty bottom lip and tugging gently. Ray made a soft noise deep in his throat, tightening his hands in Fraser's hair, slanting his mouth against Fraser's and demanding entry with his tongue.

At the sudden shrill beeping of the timer, Fraser flailed a hand out blindly and shut it off. Ray murmured against his mouth, "Better take the basket thingy out of the teapot."

"Hmm? Oh, yes," Fraser said, blinking and pulling himself away to take care of the tea with slightly unsteady hands.

Ray laughed softly, watching him. "You know, I _was_ kinda joking, there."

"Ah." Feeling somewhat foolish, Fraser leaned against the counter, gripping his mug in both hands.

Ray slid off the counter and stalked toward him. "I can't believe I rate below tea."

"I didn't mean to--"

"Sure, sure. See, now it's a challenge. Do I, Ray Kowalski, rate above tea for Benton Fraser?"

"You know you--" Fraser stopped abruptly, as Ray fluidly slid to his knees and started working on Fraser's zipper. Fraser managed to fumble his mug onto the counter without spilling as Ray shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees. Ray leaned in and nuzzled at Fraser's half-hard cock, laving it with the flat of his tongue.

"Oh, god," Fraser gasped, gripping the edge of the counter with white-knuckled hands. He closed his eyes as Ray sucked him hard, stroking him with his tongue, backing off and circling the head, then taking him deep again.

Pulling back, Ray grinned up at him, circling his cock with one hand and pumping. "Admit it, Frase."

"What?" Fraser panted.

"Admit it. Admit that I'm better than tea," Ray insisted, flicking his tongue against the tip of Fraser's cock.

"Okay, yes, anything! God, just don't stop!" Fraser rocked into Ray's welcoming mouth, feeling his orgasm building, building-- and then Ray pulled off again, still working him with his hand.

"And that you--"

"Anything!"

"-- _love_ Godzilla and want to have his little radioactive lizard babies," Ray said, sucking him back in, taking him all the way down into his throat.

"Yes!" And Fraser was coming, and laughing at the same time, slowly collapsing to the kitchen floor.

Slumped against the cabinet, Fraser smiled helplessly. "You're a lunatic. And I love you."

Ray grinned at him. "Love you too. Freak."


End file.
